You're Not Sorry
by Athena Writer 24601
Summary: Katniss has had enough of her abusive relationship with Gale. So, she packs her bag and heads to 12, to try and apologize for breaking Peeta's heart and to escape the pain. What she doesn't know is that pain follows you everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers! I wrote this story last weekend (it's six chapters including the epilogue) and really wanted to post it. I hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I'll update ASAP, because the story's finished but I just have to type it. **

**I don't own the HG. Wish I did, though. **

Chapter One: Leaving

Katniss' POV

_This is the last straw. _

I'm lying dizzily on the floor, rubbing my freshly bruised wrists. Gale got mad againand hit me.

He always does this. Comes home from work angry or drunk (it doesn't really make much difference, he's cruel either way) and takes his frustrations out on me. Then he leaves and comes back later to apologize, saying he didn't mean to and how much he loves me. Part of me always wants to believe he's telling the truth, that he actually does love me. So I'll give him another chance, and he'll hurt me again. It's a never ending cycle.

Well, not anymore. I'm almost eighteen and can take care of myself now. I'm finished with Gale. I can't put up with this anymore. I've suffered enough pain from the Games, haven't I?

I sit up, wincing, and go to my room to pack. I'm going back to District 12. Maybe I can escape the scars of the last few months that haunt me.

Gale won't be back until late tonight. This I know for sure, since it's Friday and he doesn't have to work late. He'll be out drinking and partying and kissing other girls.

A twinge of pain shoots through my mind as I remember the day last month when I'd walked into the house and found him kissing a girl I'd never even seen before. He'd quickly shoved her away and apologized, saying it was nothing and that it wouldn't happen again. But it did, again and again.

I close my bag tight, my few possessions now packed, and try to shut off the hurtful memories. He had actually loved me at one point, when he'd begged me to come live in District 2 with him. But that was quite a while ago, almost four months.

It hurts to know that he no longer loves me. When I left for 2 all those months ago, I'm sure Peeta thought I no longer loved him. I know I broke his heart, and I hate myself for it. I doubt he'll ever forgive me, but I need to go and apologize anyways.

I bite my lip, knowing there might very well be another girl he's with. I don't blame him; Peeta's handsome and it wouldn't be hard to get a replacement for me. There are plenty of girls prettier and more perfect than me. Girls who won't ditch him for the wrong guy.

I pick up a pen and begin writing a note to him, expressing everything I've been afraid to tell him.

_Gale,_

_I've had enough. I can't take your abuse anymore, and I don't know why it took me so long to realize I needed to leave you. _

_You say you love me, but anyone can tell that's not true. I used to believe you, when you told me you loved me, a long time ago. Before you stopped loving me and starting hitting me instead. _

_Maybe you think I'm bulletproof, but I'm sure as heck not. You can't always expect glass to hold up after you repeatedly hit it, over and over. It's got to shatter eventually. _

_Here's an important lesson you should've learned from your mother: when you love someone, you don't hit them or beat them. You don't cheat on them or hurt them on purpose. And you most certainly don't tell them you're sorry when you're not. _

_So I'll find someone better than you. He'll respect me and really love me, two things you never did. And if by chance he hurts me, he'll apologize and actually mean it. _

_-Katniss _

I walk to Gale's room and set the letter on his unmade bed with trembling hands. I hope he finds it as soon as he gets home. I hope it breaks his heart, just as he broke mine. I hope he feels pain beyond what I felt.

But even as I close the front door and walk away from the place that's been my nightmare for the past few months, I know he won't.

Because he'll never truly be sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**He-loooo readers! Thanks to everyone who added this to your Story Alerts! Reviews would also be greatly appreciated! Also, a note for this chapter: Prim never died in Mockingjay. Everything else happened, pretty much, but obviously Mrs. Everdeen didn't move to 2 because Prim wasn't dead….**

**I'm getting off topic (i do that a lot). Enjoy the story! I will try to upload the rest of the story soon! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HG, movies or books. **

**Thanks & enjoy! :D **

Chapter 2: Coming Home

When the train pulls into the station, it's all I can do not to sprint off it. Between the disbelief that I actually left Gale and the odd looks I'm getting from the adult passengers, I'm feeling nervous and scared and excited all at the same time.

I finally step off the train, my legs shaking. I breath in the fresh, flowery air. It's such a wonderful change from all the strong earthly smell of the masonry in 2. The station's not far from Victor's Village, so I leave the station and start walking.

Along the way, I try to think of what I'll say to Peeta, to my mother and Prim. I kick pebbles out of the way on the dirt path and scowl. What _am _I supposed to say? They aren't even expecting me! I should have called first.

Turning off the jumble of thoughts racing through my head, I try to simply focus on walking down the path. Left foot, right foot. Simple thoughts.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen, _I think to myself. _I am seventeen years old. I have just ditched Gale Hawthorne, my abusive boyfriend. Well, now he's my ex-boyfriend. I'm going back to my house, to see my mother and Prim. And after that, I will go see Peeta Mellark at his bakery. _

Before I know it, I'm at the front door of my house. My stomach twists as I hear the sink running inside. It must be Prim, doing the dishes like the sweet little girl she is.

Nervously, I push open the door, wincing as it squeaks. I simply stand there, watching Prim, waiting for her to notice.

She must've heard the door, because she dries her hands neatly on a dish towel and turns expectantly.

The rag drops from her hands. "Katniss?" she says softly, in disbelief.

"Hi," I say weakly.

Prim rushes at me and wraps her thin arms around me, burying her head in my chest.

"Oh, Katniss," she whispers, her voice muffled. "I missed you. I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry," I say, and my voice cracks. I bite my lip as my eyes fill with tears.

Finally she pulls away, her face still lined with concern. She's too young to look like that, to wear this expression, and it breaks my heart. "Why'd you leave him? Gale? Did he hurt you?"

"What? No," I say a little too quickly. "I just realized we didn't really get along that well. Besides, I don't want to live all the way in 2. I'd rather be home."

Prim looks unconvinced and is about to object when my mother walks into the kitchen.

"Katniss! We missed you so much, dear," she says, hugging me. I notice both she and Prim are a little thinner since I left, light no-sleeping circles under their eyes. I feel terrible for leaving, for making them worry.

My mother releases me and studies my face. "You don't look too good," she comments, frowning, her hand on my cheek.

I pull away. "I'm fine."

The truth is I'm most certainly not fine. Gale's broken me beyond repair. He never comforted me during nightmares; he come to my room, hit me, and yell at me to shut up. I hardly ate or slept, not to mention all my bruises and scars. But I'm not going to tell them of the abuse. That'll just make everything worse. I'm trying to escape the pain, not relive it.

"But Katniss—" she starts.

"I'm fine!" I snap, a little louder. "I'm going to find Peeta."

I leave and head for the bakery, my hungry mouth watering as I smell the delicious breads and pastries. How long has it been since I ate? I honestly can't remember. Two, three days? I'm feeling shaky and weak, and just now realizing how hungry I am.

I struggle to push open the door, which jingles. I'm thankful the bakery's empty. I don't want to cause a scene, because if others are here the whole town'll know in minutes.

Peeta's voice calls something from the back room—probably that he'll be right with me—and my heart skips a beat. It's now or never.

He comes out of the room, wiping flour on his apron. I haven't seen him in months, and it takes all my strength not to break into a run and hug him.

"How can I—?" he stops as he looks up. "Katniss?"

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out because my eyes are tearing up again. I don't know what to do. Finally I choke out, "I'm sorry."

His arms are around me before the first tear slips out of my eyes. They're strong and comforting and make me feel so safe it's unbelievable. This is something Gale's embrace never does for me. I can't even remember the last time Gale hugged or kissed me.

Peeta cups my face in his hands, and I almost wince but remember not to. He's not going to hurt me.

He frowns. "You look awful."

Tears are running down my face. I look away, trembling.

He gently sits me down at the counter and makes me eat some bread, which calms my shaking body down a little. Then he sits next to me and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"This is about Gale, isn't it?" he asks quietly.

I nod blankly. "I left him."

Peeta looks surprised. "Really? Why?"

I flinch. "He was a jerk." I don't say anything else.

After a few minutes, Peeta gets up and begins baking again, keeping a careful eye on me. I watch him mold the dough and put it in the oven. It looks split and broken, but when he takes it out again, it's been cooked together and looks perfect.

If only someone could put me in a healing oven. I'd grow back together. I wouldn't be so broken and useless.

"So, Peeta," I say hollowly after a while. "Who's the new lucky one?"

He looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have another girl now? After I left I figured you'd just replace me." I tell him, my voice empty. I ignore how much this hurts to ask.

"I could never replace you," he says softly. "I just waited for you to come back."

"You just…waited?" I repeat, stunned.

He nods. "I knew you'd be back, because I could tell you and Gale weren't meant for each other. You didn't get along, did you?"

"That's one way to put it," I mumble. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you've waited for me, but I don't know if I'm ready to be yours again. After what Gale put me through, I'm not sure if I want to love anyone just yet."

"I get it, Katniss," he says, smiling. "I'll be waiting when you feel like you want to love me again."

I nod and hug him. As I turn to leave, he says in a concerned voice, "What did he do to you?"

My hand goes to my bruised wrist immediately. "Nothing. He just—"

"Did he hurt you?" Peeta asks angrily.

"I have to go," I say quickly. Then I turn and dash out the door before I cry again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! What's weird is that I'm listening to Radio Disney and Kelly Clarkson's song Stronger is on. Kinda weird considering I'm typing this story. Love this song! :D **

**This chapter's pretty short & sweet. Hope you like it and please review! **

**Love, Anna Marie Clove Mellark:) **

Ch 3: Secrets Revealed

My sleep that night is filled with horrible nightmares. I watch Peeta get killed, I watch those that I love be tortured. I scream, but no one comes.

On my last dream of the night, Gale's hitting me again. I'm screaming and begging him to stop, but he won't. Each blow leaves a bloody mark on my skin.

I shoot up in the darkness, still shrieking and crying. I jump as the door opens.

"Katniss?" a voice asks. I'm so sleepy and scared and out of it that I think it's Gale. I'm back in District 2, and he's going to punish me for waking him up.

He crosses the room and reaches for me. He's going to hit me. Hard.

I wrench away from his grasp, a strangled cry escaping my mouth as I cover my head to try and block the upcoming blow. "I'm sorry!" I cry. "Please, don't—"

I cut off abruptly, shaking out of my daze as I realize it's not Gale.

"Peeta," I sob as he climbs over by me and wraps me in his comforting embrace. I don't know how he got here or how he knew to come, but I don't really care at this point as long as it isn't Gale.

"Shh," he says softly, stroking my hair. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Promise?" I whisper, clinging to him.

His grip tightens. "I promise."

We sit there for a while, just me and him, holding tightly to each other. I don't want to let go because I'm afraid I'll lose him.

After I'm calmed down, Peeta wipes tears from my face, I wince, and he quickly draws his hand back.

"He hit you, didn't he? Gale?" Peeta asks quietly.

I'm shaking again, but I manage to say, "Almost every day."

I hear Peeta's sharp intake of breath. "I can't believe he hurt you. That must've been terrible."

"It was," I say, and I'm crying again.

"Why? What'd you do? What could you ever do that deserved that kind of punishment?" he asks gently, running his hands carefully through my tangled hair.

"He said I deserved it. He would call me terrible things, and yell and hit me and shove me."

Peeta pulls me into his arms again. "No one has the right to do that. If he ever lays a hand on you again—"

"Peeta, I deserved it. I didn't listen to anyone and moved in with him anyways. It was my fault and—"

"So you think it was right for him to hurt you like that? Katniss, you don't deserve that! Not at all! Don't think for one minute that him abusing you is okay!" He looks at me sternly, holding my chin in his hand. "Understand?"

I don't know what to say, so I tell him what I said most when I was with Gale. "I'm sorry."

His face softens. "For what?"

"I should've told you. I should've stayed here and not gone with Gale like a lot of people said, but I didn't listen."

"We all make mistakes, Katniss. It's part of being human," he says, pausing to make sure I'm listening. "I know you're not ready to love me yet. You have no reason to after what Gale did to you. But I want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what."

I grip his hand. "Thanks, Peeta." I whisper. Then I lean my head into his chest, his arms around me, and we lay there until morning.

**Hope you liked it! That's all for tonight, I have to go. But please review, and I'll have more chapters up soon. 3 more to go! **

**P.S —More reviews make me update faster! A big thanks to starcrossedlovers1221 for sending in the first review! Congratulations! Now don't you all want to be like her/him and send a lovely review too? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4! I'm sorry it's so short; the next chapter are kinda short too. Sorry! But the next chapter is the return of Gale! Dun dun dun….**

**Stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but now I do own a mockingjay pin! YAY! I wore it to school on Thursday with my favorite little blue cardigan (it looked amazing!) and I got sooo many compliments. People were like, "OMG it's a Hunger Games pin!" **

**So yeah, and stuff. Enjoy:D **

Ch 4: Growing Closer

The next day comes around, and I spend most of it in the bakery with Peeta. Part of it is because I want to be with him, but the other half is because I'm really scared that Gale's going to come and find me and Peeta won't be there to protect me. I also don't really want to face my mother and Prim; I haven't told them of Gale's abuse and they already suspect something.

I watch Peeta's hands as they shape the bread and pastries. They're strong and scarred, yet gentle and precise.

I regard the scars guiltily, knowing I caused some of them. A lot, actually.

Suddenly I think about how I left him here. How I ran off with Gale and left him waiting without another thought. He waited patiently, but did I cause him pain? I'm sure I did. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I've been through so much pain I don't want another person having to deal with the same.

I'm about to ask him about this when the bakery door bursts open and a very, _very _drunk Haymitch staggers in and collapses on the floor, his empty liquor bottle shattering on the tile.

Simultaneously, without speaking, Peeta and I each grab one of Haymitch's arms and hoist him to his feet.

He blinks awake. "So, the little heartbreaker finally decided to show her pretty face, did she?" he slurs. I gag on his breath, which smells like stale liquor and other disgusting things.

"What brings you here, Haymitch?" I cough, as his awful breath is directed at my face.

He drunkenly throws an arm around an unsuspecting me. I slip and slam onto a table. Haymitch is stronger when he's drunk, for some reason, and I'm weak from bruises, lack of sleep and malnourishment.

My elbow throbs as I crash to the floor on the sharp glass shards, shouting curses at him. Peeta's yelling now too, as Haymitch mumbles incoherent things. I think I catch "Gale" but I dismiss it as me being paranoid.

Peeta shoves Haymitch out the door and slams it shut. He helps me up and gently wipes blood off my arms and legs.

"Sorry about that," he tells me. "He's been even worse about drinking since you left. Dunno why."

I bite my lip and close my eyes. "It's because I messed everything up by leaving, didn't I , Peeta?"

I feel his arms around me. "Of course not, Katniss. We were sad, but when you came back we were even happier. You made us thankful."

His hands brush a bruise on my ribs, and I flinch and pull away.

The smile slips from his face. "I'm sorry. He hit you hard, didn't he?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "I'd better get home. Bye."

"Bye, Katniss." He says quietly, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

For once, I don't jerk away. I smile softly and reach out to touch his jaw before slipping out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOOO! GALE'S BACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! **

**Anyways, hello! This chapter's pretty violent, but trust me, I edited it down quite a bit. The version I had in my notebook was **_**extremely **_**violent, and figured it was completely over-the-top. **

**Speaking of over the top, my director's going to that costume shop today (yup, it's called Over The Top Costume Shop) to get our costumes for my show! Yay! It's Dear Edwina Jr and I'm Kelli. Kelli's a ballerina, so I get to wear a tutu, tights, leotard and ballet shoes, all pink. Hurray! :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. There's only one chapter left, the epilogue. I'm so sad! I will have it up soon, though. Tonight, tomorrow, or sometime this weekend. **

Chapter 5: Gale's Return

I walk back to my house, feeling happier than I have in a long while. I almost feel at peace.

I open the door and set on the counter the bag of cheese buns and cookies Peeta sent back with me, free of charge. He never accepts money from anyone in my family.

The door behind me slams, and I jump a good feet or two. I turn and scream.

It's Gale.

Before I can even react, he lunges forward and hits me across the face, sending me tumbling onto the floor. I gag as he grabs my throat and pins me to the wall.

"Thought you could get away, huh, sweetheart?" he snarls, slamming my head into the cabinet. I hear dishes clang inside, rattling like my skull.

I twist away and run to the open window. "Peeta!" I scream. "P—aaugh!"

I cut off and scream as Gale shoves me as hard as he can. I go sprawling into my mother's china cabinet and crumple to the ground as glass shatters all around me.

He reaches for me, and I lash out, grabbing his arm and throwing him onto the floor next to me. Planting a kick in his ribs, I turn to go get Peeta.

Gale grabs my ankle and I shriek as it twists. I crash onto the glass, flailing, trying to get away from him.

In the struggle, I see Prim's horrified face in the window. "Peeta!" I scream again as Gale leans into my face. Prim nods frantically and disappears from the window. I pray she'll find him quickly.

"Lover Boy isn't here to save you now," he spits. "I'm going to make you pay for leaving me. It's going to hurt so bad."

I squirm and duck away as he raises his fist. He snatches a glass vase from the table and throws it hard. It smashes into my leg before I can move. It starts bleeding, bad, and I can tell it'll need some stitches.

If I live.

Before I know it Gale's on top of me, trying to suffocate me. His fingers clamp down on my throat and I'm so horribly reminded of the time when Peeta tried to kill me like this. But that was when he was hijacked. He couldn't help it. Gale is doing this on purpose.

I'm losing it. Blacks spots dance in my field of vision, and Gale's face fades in and out of view. His yelling is becoming distant; quiet, almost.

Just as I'm accepting this, that I'm going to die, some slams into Gale and throws him off of me with the force of an elephant. There's punches and screaming, and then, in my dizziness, Peeta's voice, sounding more venomous than I had ever deemed possible.

"If you ever touch her again," he snarls, "I will kill you."

There's a strangled response, than a stumble that must be Gale leaving.

"Oh, my God, Katniss!" Peeta exclaims, rushing over towards me. I struggle to focus on his face as he gently brushes my hair out of my eyes and grips my hand. "I'm so sorry."

I collapse into his arms, crying, as he comforts me and wipes the blood from my body.

Prim rushes in, her face white, followed by my mother. Peeta carefully scoops me up and sets me on the counter so my mother can fix me up.

I'm grateful that they don't ask questions, not yet. Peeta knows what happened, and Prim and my mother have some idea. It's shocked them, though. I can see it in my mother's lips, pressed tightly together, and her eyebrows knitted with worry and confusion. I can see it in Prim's innocent blue eyes that she's concerned and unknowing, too.

My mother puts alcohol on my wounds and I wince at the sting. She wraps my leg; the stitches will have to wait, she decides. Once I'm all bandaged up and saved from immediate death, Peeta carries me upstairs and lays me down on my bed.

As he turns to leave, I grab his hand, ignoring the pain it causes to do so. "Stay with me," I whisper.

Peeta smiles and puts an arm around me, kissing my head. "Always," he tells me softly.

And he does.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sniffle sniffle* The last chapter. I'm so sad but happy at the same time. Please review and thanks to everyone who supported me! :D **

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Over the next few months, I learn to trust again. Peeta's always there for me and eventually I start to truly love him again.

Gale never returns. I still have lots of nightmares, but Peeta is close by to comfort me.

Gale does send a letter, saying he's sorry, but of course I know he's not. I don't respond to it, and Peeta wordlessly crumples it up and throws it away. Then he wraps me in his arms and whispers reassurances.

I cry a lot less, though there's still the moments that I just can't keep in the tears and I break down. But Peeta's there to hold me together.

There comes a time when I tell my mother and Prim the entire Gale story, despite the pain it causes me. I tell them how sorry I am that I left and that I lied. It was alright with them, though they both automatically kept a closer eye on me from then on.

I find out one day that Haymitch was trying to forewarn us of Gale's arrival. He promises to at least try to be more sober from now on.

Peeta and I don't fight very often, but when we do and I run out crying, he always finds me and and apologizes, even if it's my fault and not his. He comforts me and tells me how sorry he is, that he'll never make that mistake again. But even if he does, it doesn't matter. Because I know he's truly sorry and he didn't mean to hurt me.

So one night, when I'm crying after an argument and turning towards the door, he stops me.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, catching me in his warm embrace. "Stay with me."

"Always," I tell him.

And I really mean it.

THE END!


End file.
